The present invention relates to collapsible bags, of the type used in bag-in-box, for containing and dispensing liquids, such as post-mix, soft drink syrups, and to a method for making such bags. More particularly, this invention relates to such bags having passageways therein to achieve complete withdrawal of liquid from the bag as the bag collapses, regardless of the location of the bag spout.
Bags for bag-in-box containers are well-known (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,410; 4,137,930; 4,138,036; 4,286,636; 3,171,571; and 2,859,899) and some include inserts placed inside of the bag to provide a passageway for complete withdrawal of the liquid from the bag as the bag collapses. Some of these inserts, such as dip tubes, are inserted after the bag is made and have the disadvantage of the added time and expense to carry out this separate, additional task. Others of these inserts are placed between the bag walls before the bag walls are joined to form the bag, however, these bags are subject to the disadvantages of the added time, expense and difficulty of positioning these inserts between the bag walls and also of then securing the inserts to the spout so that the passageway provided by the insert will be in liquid communication with the spout opening. In addition, some of these inserts, being adjacent or under the spout can interfere with or slow down the filling process. Another disadvantage is the possibility of these inserts become detached from the spout.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bag and method for making the bag that overcomes many of these disadvantages in the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a bag with a passageway therein without the necessity of having to place an insert therein.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a bag and method for making the bag which provides a passageway in liquid communication with the spout opening, without having to attach an insert or anything else to the spout.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a bag and method for making the same which bag and method are less expensive than the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a bag which can be filled easier and faster, which provides no restriction at the spout, and which has no insert that could be accidentally detached.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for making such a bag that can operate at a higher speed.